Regrets
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Il est tard, la nuit est tombée il y a longtemps déjà le ciel ressemble à la peinture d'un fou, parsemé de taches blanchâtres qu'on appelle les étoiles.


Nul "Le petit chalet de bois" de Lynda Lemay purr les extraits

purr un gens

mais c'nul et voilà.

* * *

Il est tard. La nuit est tombée il y a longtemps déjà. Le temps s'écoule, mais tu restes debout, imperturbable. Tes yeux sont perdus dans l'immensité qui se présente à toi. Tu sens le sable froid sous tes pieds nus, les vagues qui peinent à t'atteindre. Tu vois un point obscur dans l'horizon qui semble s'approcher. Il est tard, la nuit est tombée il y a longtemps déjà le ciel ressemble à la peinture d'un fou, parsemé de taches blanchâtres qu'on appelle les étoiles. Tu sais qu'on vient pour toi. Tu sens la brise fraîche qui ne fait qu'empirer les tremblements qui secouent déjà ton corps. Tu sens ton cœur qui bat trop vite, qui s'écrase douloureusement contre tes os. Mais tu t'habitues à cette douleur sourde, comme au froid qui mord ta peau peu couverte. Ta cape ne suffit pas, mais tu ne t'en préoccupe pas.

Tu attends. Il est tard, et la tache lointaine te semble plus proche. Tu attends, il est tard, la nuit et ses ténèbres t'ont toujours effrayé. Déjà, enfant, tu te cachais contre ta mère, puis contre celui que tu pourrais considérer comme ton frère, ton meilleur ami plus tard, c'est contre la poitrine de celle que tu aimais que tu exorcisait tes démons. Dans les bras d'un autre, quelques nuits. Un autre que tu attends sur la plage parsemée de coquillages, balayée par la marée. Un autre que tu attends avec l'impatience d'un enfant, dissimulé dans une apparence de pierre que tu as du mal à garder.

Tu attends, et peut-être est-il trop tard. Tu sens la peur, l'angoisse, le doute. Tu sens l'envie, l'amour, la tendresse. Tu sens la culpabilité qui te ronge d'abandonner ceux qui t'ont toujours soutenu, toujours aimé. Pourtant, tu n'arrives pas vraiment à regretter ton choix, ton départ. Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas vu les yeux qui te fixent, caché derrière un rocher, non loin de toi. Deux orbes verts qui te dévisagent, pendant que tu observes l'horizon de ton regard de mutant. De cette couleur pour laquelle tu t'es battu jusqu'ici. Tu t'en veux d'abandonner ce combat, tu t'en veux de t'avouer vaincu. Mais quand la douleur se fait trop forte, une vague violente de souvenirs te revient et tu revois les images de cet avant qui n'est pas ton présent, et tu n'arrives plus à t'en vouloir réellement. Tu te refuses de le perdre. Tu ne le supporteras sans doute pas, pas cette fois.

Tu attends. Le bateau est de plus en plus proche, ta nouvelle vie aussi. Tu la crains. Tu crèves de peur, en vérité. Mais tu iras quand même. Tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait t'en empêcher. Et qui sait, peut-être que tu te feras à cette existence qui n'est pas vraiment la tienne. Alors, tu attends, immobile, tu fixes la tache qui devient navire sous tes yeux dans la nuit qui t'effraie, bercé par la brise de plus en plus violente. Elle n'est plus que vent, celui qui le guide vers toi. Et quand enfin le bateau jette l'encre, non loin, quand tu vois une personne sur une barque qui s'approche de ta silhouette, tu sens tes doutes s'envoler. Ne reste que cette sûreté tranquille, ce besoin de l'avoir près de toi. À toujours, à jamais. Tu voudrais courir dans sa direction, mais tu restes immobile.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur ton épaule, te fasse sursauter. Tu te tournes pour tomber nez-à-nez avec elle. Elle et ses grands yeux qui te dévisagent, elle et son visage que tu as tellement chéri, elle et ses gestes si rassurants désormais tremblants.

Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. La barque s'approche et elle est là. Est-ce que tu peux l'abandonner sur ce sol ? Est-ce que tu peux réellement partir ? Tu n'en es plus si sûr, tandis qu'elle glisse ses doigts entre les tiens. Tu ne l'aimes pas autant que lui, mais elle a toujours été là, fidèle. Qui te dit qu'il ne finira pas par t'abandonner ? Tu te sens idiot de penser cela. Elle se niche contre toi, son nez caresse doucement la peau de ton cou. Tu mords ta lèvre au sang, gouttelette qui s'écrase sur le sol quand tu t'éloignes d'elle, que tu la regardes. Alors qu'elle serre ta main à faire pâlir ses jointures et qu'il arrive. Alors qu'elle t'entraine vers le camp.

Alors qu'à regret, tu la laisses faire.

Alors qu'à regret, tu sais que tu as fait le mauvais choix.

_« Quand tu t'arrêteras près de la plage_

_Au pied du tout petit chalet de bois,_

_Voudras-tu cueillir un coquillage en souvenir…_

_De moi ? »_

Il est tard tu es assis à même le sol. Tu vois ton bateau, au loin, une barque abandonnée là. C'était il y a longtemps que tu l'avais vu s'en aller. Aussi, dès que tu le peux, tu reviens. Tu l'attends. Tu es stupide, tu le sais. Mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Tu n'arrêtes pas de te tordre le cœur pour qu'il en sorte, mais il reste, inébranlable. Tes yeux sont clos, la brise caresse ta peau, la fait frissonner.

Tu te redresses, prêt à partir, quand un rocher attire ton attention. Tu t'en approches pour découvrir un bout de tissu gris qui n'était pas là, lors de tes précédentes venues. Ni la présence à même le sol.

_« Quand tu t'arrêteras près de la plage,_

_Au pied du tout petit chalet de bois,_

_Voudras-tu venir voir à l'étage_

_On n'sait jamais…_

_Ça s'pourrait que j'y sois. »_


End file.
